A Salvação
by nana-barton
Summary: mistura de Harry Potter com CCS
1. Default Chapter

A Salvação

Primeiro Capítulo

Era mais um lindo dia de sol em Tomoeda, e os quatro amigos, Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran e Mei Lin. Sakura e Shaoran já estavam namorando fazia três anos.

Eles estavam no meio de um piquenique quando o chão começou a tremer.

Sak – O que esta acontecendo?

Sho – Não sei, mas parece ser somente aqui onde estamos.

Tomo – Aaaahhhhh!!!!

Ele logo em seguida a Tomoyo desapareceu, depois os outros três.

#-------------------#

No Expresso para Hogwarts.

Ron – Dá pra creditar que já estamos no sexto ano? Por que eu não acredito.

Mione – Você esta agindo como se tivesse dez anos invés de dezesseis.

Ron – Me deixa Hermione. Ei Harry, o que houve, você esta muito quieto.

Harry – Estava só pensando, mais nada.

De repente, uma garota de cabelos compridos e escuros juntos com outras três pessoas.

Harry – Ouch...

A garota de cabelos longas aterrisara em seu colo.

Tomo – Sakura, você esta bem?

Sak – Eu estou e você, Shaoran, Mei Lin?

Mei – Ta todo mundo bem, mas melhor que a Tomoyo é impossível, porque eu não cai no colo de alguém?

Mione – Quem são vocês afinal?

Mei – Eu sou Mei Lin Li, aquele perto do teu pé é o meu primo Shaoran Li, aquela perto da porta é a namorada dele, Sakura Kinomoto e a que ainda esta no colo do cara bonitinho é a Tomoyo Daidouji.

Logo após o comentário da Mei Lin, a Tomoyo deu um salto do colo do Harry e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Ron – Mas isso não responde como vocês vieram parar aqui.

'Ela parece um anjo'. Pensou Harry que estava olhando a Tomoyo.

Tomo – A terra começou a tremer e quando vimos estávamos aqui.

Ron – Aaaahhhh...mas isso ainda não me diz como vocês vieram parar logo aqui.

Mione – Já estamos chegando.

Harry – Devíamos avisar algum professor sobre eles então?

Neste instante o professor abre a porta.

Lupin – Olá a todos. Ahn, vocês quatro poderiam me acompanhar?

Mei – Quem é você?

Lupin – Sou um professor e estou aqui para leva-los para falar com o diretor.

Mione – Mas o senhor não havia se demitido?

Lupin – Mudei de idéia, agora vocês podem vir comigo?

Mei – Tamô indo, vambora gente.

Todos o seguiram, mas a Tomoyo quando chegou na porta se virou e sorriu.

Tomo – Foi um prazer conhece-los. Espero nos vermos de novo.

Harry só ficou olhando aquele anjo ir embora. 'espero um dia poder voltar a vê-la'.

(N.A.)

Por favor me digam o que acharam deste primeiro capitulo


	2. segundo cap

Segundo Capitulo

Na sala de Dumbledor.

Dumb – Bem-vindos a Hogwarts. Eu sei que vocês tem muitas duvidas e eu vou tentar explica-las na mdedida do possível.

Meiling resolveu ser a porta-voz do grupo e desandou a fazer perguntas.

Mei – Onde estamos exatamente? Como viemos parar aqui? Por que viemos parar aqui? Quem são vocês? O que vão fazer com a gente? O que...

Dumbledor a interrompeu gentilmente.

Dumb – Uma pergunta de cada vez. Primeiro vocês estão na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, vocês estão aqui porqueforam convocados e vão aprender a controlar a sua magia e proteger Harry Potter. Nós somos bruxos e estamos aqui para ensinar.

Tomo – Desculpe interromper, mas tanto a Meiling quanto eu não temos magia.

Dum – Ah, mas vocês tem magia sim, ela so nunca aflorou, mas esta dentro de vocês. Aqui vocês vão aprender a liberta-la e controla-la. E nós lhe pedimos que proteja Harry Potter. Diz Dumbledor olhando mais para a Tomoyo do que para os outros.

Mei – Tá bom, sem problemas, mas onde nos vamos morar?

Dum – Aqui.

#-------------------#

Na sala comunal da Grifinória.

Rony – Você viu a garota chamada Tomoyo? Ela é linda, não acha Harry?

Quando o Rony mencionou o nome daquele anjo de olhos enigmáticos, foi que voltou a prestar atenção na conversa.

Harry – Perguntou algo?

Rony – Perguntei se você não achou a Tomoyo linda. Aonde você anda?

Harry – Lugar nenhum. E ela é linda sim, mas porque a pergunta?

Rony – Ela poderia te ajudar a esquecer a Cho, mas foi só uma idéia.

Harry – Eu nem sei se vou vê-la de novo. Harry tentando mudar de assunto. Ahn, cadê a Mione?

Mione – Estou aqui. Rony você não viu que esvata sendo chamado pelo diretor? Mas agora não importa. Faça o favor de mostrar para o Shoaran o quarto de vocês, é aonde ele vai ficar.

Rony – Tudo bem, me acompanhe. Você não vem Harry?

O Harry não estava prestando atenção no Rony e sim no anjo que se encontrava atraz da Hermione.

Rony – Harry??? Harry!!!

Harry – O que foi?

Rony – Você vem?

Harry – Tô indo.

A Sakura cochicha com a Tomoyo.

Sak – É impressão minha ou ele não parou de olhar pra você?

Tomo – Você tá vendo coisas.

Responde a Tomoyo tentando conter o vermelho.

Mione – Vamos? Vou mostrar onde vocês vão ficar.

Sak – Ainda bem que a Meiling foi escolhida pra outra casa, senão você estava ralada, ela já teria feito um escândalo.

Tomo – Posso até imaginar, ela diria algo como: porque o cara bonitinho ta olhando pra você e não pra mim, é injusto sou muito mais bonita que você.

A Sakura ri levemente, ate chegarem no quarto.

N.A. em que casa eu deveria por a Meiling? E por favor me digam o q acharam... 


	3. terceiro cap

A Salvação

Terceiro Capitulo

Harry Potter e Sakura Card Captors não me pertencem.

Já era de manhã em Hogwarts quando Harry acordou e virou para o lado e viu o Shoaran já em pé e vestido.

Harry – Bom dia.

Sho – Bom dia. Eu vou esperar as meninas lá embaixo.

Harry – Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Sho – Pode.

Harry – A Tomoyo tem namorado? Ficando levemente ruborizado.

Sho – Não tem, não. Por quê?

Harry – Nada não, só curiosidade. Te vejo lá embaixo em 15 minutos.

Após o Shoaran ter saído, o Rony levanta vermelho de tanta força que fez para segurar o riso.

Rony – hahahahahahaha...Então você realmente ta afim da Tomoyo

Harry ficando mais vermelho ao passar dos minutos. – Você estava acordado o tempo todo?

Rony – Mas é claro que sim, você acha que eu perderia uma chance dessas?

Harry – Então só me resta uma alternativa. E atira um travesseiro na cara de Rony, que revida. Depois de um tempo.

Harry - Vamos descer, que já estamos atrasados.

Na sala comunal quatro pessoas esperavam Harry e Rony. A Hermione estava esclarecendo algumas dúvidas da Tomoyo, enquanto o Shoaran conversava com a Sakura.

Sho – Como você está?

Sak – Estou bem, mas a Tomoyo ta com um brilho diferente não acha?

Sho – Falando em Tomoyo, o Harry me perguntou, agora a pouco, se ela tinha namorado. E eu disse que não e ele pareceu feliz com a noticia, vou ficar de olho nele.

Sak – Não se preocupa tanto, a Tomoyo sabe se defender sozinha e ela parece interessada nele de qualquer jeito.

Tomoyo pergunta para todos.

Tomo – Eles não estão demorando demais?

Mione – Não, o Rony é lento mesmo.

Rony – Não sou lento, você é que é rápida demais.

Harry – Bom dia. Desculpem a demora.

Harry olha para a Tomoyo e sorri, Tomoyo para esconder o fato de estar ruborizada se vira para a porta, mas isso não passa despercebido para o Shoaran.

Tomo – É melhor irmos, não acham?

Mione – Vamos sim.

Depois de já terem tomado café da manhã, eles foram para a aula de transfiguração.

Mcgo – Nós temos três alunos novos, então cooperem com eles. Podem se sentar agora.

A Sakura e o Shoaran sentaram juntos na fileira ao lado da Tomoyo, que se sentou com Hermione, que fica na frente do Harry e do Rony.

O dia até o momento havia transcorrido sem maiores problemas, faltava somente à aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas para terminar o dia.

Mione – Essa aula a gente divide com o pessoal da Sonserina, por isso fiquem por perto.

Tomo – Tudo bem, mas por quê?

Harry – Vamos dizer que as nossas casas são grandes rivais.

Rony – Sem contar que o Malfoy morre de inveja do Harry.

Nessa hora chega o Draco, com o resto da Sonserina.

Draco – Ora, ora senão é os três patetas. E ai Weasley, a casa continua em pé ou já desmoronou? Hahahahahaha.

Harry – Cala a boca Malfoy.

Draco – Defendendo o namorado. Que meigo.

Tomo – O seu zíper ta aberto. Porque não pede pra um dos SEUS namorados ajudarem a fechá-lo?

Draco olhou para as pessoas que se encontravam atrás do Harry, e viu a dona da voz era muito bonita, mas resolveu ignorá-la por enquanto, e deu meia volta e foi embora.

Rony – Muito bem Tomoyo, to virando seu fã.

Tomo – Brigada.

Harry fica olhando para ela fascinado com aquele sorriso. Mas o Shoaran não estava gostando nada disso.

"Eu vejo problemas vindo em nossa direção. A Tomoyo ta gostando do Harry, espero que ela não se machuque, como se machucou antes com o..."

O pensamento do Shoaran foi interrompido com a chegada do Hagrid.

Hagird – Bom dia turma.

n.a 

Eu consegui terminar esse capitulo, vivas pra mim. Ok, agora falando serio, eu ainda não sei em q casa colocar a Meiling, então ela vai ficar sumida por enquanto. Review.

Bjos a todos.


End file.
